


The R word

by bubblePop



Series: Drabbles (why am I doing this?) [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-03
Updated: 2018-03-03
Packaged: 2019-03-26 10:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13856238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubblePop/pseuds/bubblePop
Summary: A certain monster has a request to make of Frisk.





	The R word

"My child, I would like you to reset."

Frisk flinches at the casual use of the R word. They hadn't heard it used in so long...

It had been decades since their vow with Sans and Flowey to _never_ reset again. Hearing their _mother_ of all people say it as a time like this left them speechless.

"You still possess that power, do you not?" She whispered. The former queen bowed to face the smooth stone at their feet. Tears prickled in her eyes. "I know I shall not remember the experience but..."

"Please... Let me be with Sans again."

**Author's Note:**

> She's an ageless boss monster, he's just your standard single life span skeleton. This was bound to happen eventually...
> 
> Wonder how long I can keep up these drabbles for


End file.
